Kris Ge is Jealous
by ABStyle-Noona
Summary: Kris ge ngambek sama Tao ya? / Maafin Tao Kris ge / Baby , kamu tau kan kamu itu milik ku seorang / Wo Ye Ai Ni gegeku tersayang dan jelek. TAORIS/KRISTAO , CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL AND MORE.
1. Kris Ge is Jealous 1

**Kris-Ge is jealous!**

Cast:

Huang Zitao aka Tao

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris

Other members.

Rate: Romance and Drama.

Summary : Kris ge ngambek sama Tao ya? / Maafin Tao Kris ge / Baby , kamu tau kan kamu itu milik ku seorang / Wo Ye Ai Ni gegeku tersayang dan jelek.

Boy X Boy , Yaoi , Fluff , too much romance , jelek , buat muntah , abal-abal , gak mutu.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

_**Kris - Ge is Jealous**_ Щ ^A^ Щ _**Kris – Ge is Jealous!**_

"Tao! Kamu tau kan kalau kamu itu milik gege!" ujar Kris.

Yah , beginilah Kris , kalau sedang cemburu dia pasti marah-marah mulu atau ngambek lah.

Sampai-Sampai dia pun menghajar orang-orang yang berani mendekati kekasihnya itu karena dia terlalu cinta dan sayang ke pada Tao.

"Hahaha , iya-iya gegeku sayang. Aku memang kekasihmu tapi aku kan juga mau bergaul sama teman-temanku yang lain ge." Ujar Tao sambil merenggek-renggek kepada Kris , Tao pun mempoutkan bibirnya yang terlihat di seksi di mata Kris dan di mata Author *Di sembur api Kris*

"Tapi aku tak gak suka melihatmu terlalu dekat dengan orang lain apa lagi sama si Oh Sehun itu!" ujar Kris dan Kris pun membalikkan badanya dari Tao karena dia sanggat tidak suka pacarnya dekat dengan orang lain , apa lagi sahabatnya sendiri , Sehun.

Tao pun memeluk Kris dari belakang. Tao pun mencium leher Kris.

"Gege jangan ngambek dong. Nanti gege cepat tua sama tambah jelek loh." Ledek Tao kepada Kris.

Kris pun membalikkan badanya dam Tao pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gege ngambek itu karena kamu Panda. Gege yah cuman kesal apalagi sama si Oh Sehun itu"

Tao pun memeluk Kris supaya meminta maaf kepada kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Ya ampun ge , iya deh , mianhae Gege ku yang tampan ini , tapi Tao lebih tampan yah ge. Hehehe…"

_**Kris - Ge is Jealous**_ Щ ^A^ Щ _**Kris – Ge is Jealous!**_

" Ge aku mau ketemu sama _Baekkie _hyung boleh gak?" Tanya Tao dan Tao memohon agar kekasihnya yang super cemburu itu mengizinkan dia.

"Mau kemana Tao? Nggak boleh! Kamu nggak boleh keluar Panda , gege gak mau nanti Panda gege kenapa-napa." (Alay banget lu dah bang)(Kris: terserah gwa dong! Panda-Panda nya siape , punya gwa kan! Bukan punya lo , kenapa lo nyolot Thor!)

Back to Story..

"Ya ampun ge, gak usah lebay deh ge. Tao kan udah besar masa nggak bias jaga diri!" ujar Tao dan saking kesalnya karena Tao diremehkannya karena kekasihnya , Kris bilang dia takut kenapa-kenapa.

"Tapi nanti kamu mau kemana emangnya Panda?"

"Belanja Ge :D"

"Kenapa gak sama gege saja?"

"Annia , Tao kan juga mau main sama temen Tao ge." Ujar Tao dan dia pun memohon agar Kris mengizinkan keluar bersama _Baekhyun_ sahabatnya dia.

"Tapi Tao-

* * *

_**Ayoo Waddup yeorebun? :D new story again! Mian , aku belum next story nya Ma Boy , Author lagi mikir2 dulu buat Ma Boy nya. :D**_

_**Oke , mari kita stop di sini. Apakah Kris mengizinkan Tao atau tidak?**_

_**Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu kepada Tao? Kalau begitu mari kita tanyakan kepada Kris si naga cemburu!**_

_**Kris: Loh , kok lo nanya gwa thor?!**_

_**Author: Kan yang mainnya elo naga.**_

_**Kris: Yah , tapi yang Author nya kan elo bukan gwa.**_

_**Author: Oh iya ye! :p Kalau begitu aye permisi dulu.**_

_**Kris: *Tendang Author* Pergi lu gak usah balik. :p**_

_***Kris pun balik berlovey-dovey lagi dengan Tao***_

**_Okai , mari kita review readers. :) I appreciate all of you're comments :D Please give me ur lovely comments yeorebeun._**

**_Kamsahamnida bagi yang udah comments author doain suapaya nnti kalian bisa ketemu bias kalian masing-masing. :D_**

사랑해요~ :*


	2. Kris Ge is Jealous 2

**Kris-Ge is jealous!**

**Cast**:

Huang Zitao aka _**Tao**_

Wu Yi Fan aka_** Kris**_

Other members.

Rate: Romance and Drama.

Summary : Kris ge ngambek sama Tao ya? / Maafin Tao Kris ge / Baby , kamu tau kan kamu itu milik ku seorang / Wo Ye Ai Ni gegeku tersayang dan jelek.

Boy X Boy , Yaoi , Fluff , too much romance , jelek , buat muntah , abal-abal , gak mutu.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

**_Kris - Ge is Jealous_ Щ ^A^ Щ _Kris – Ge is Jealous!_**

"Tapi Tao-

"Kris Ge please *BBuing-Bbuing*" Tao pun langsung mengluarkan aegyo nya dia dan Tao yakin Kris pasti luluh liat aegyo nya.

"Hufftt...baiklah , aku izinkan." ujar Kris dengan rasa menyerahnya dia karena aegyonya Tao.

'Mendingan aku ikuti saja kemana mereka pergi.' pikir Kris dalam hatinya.

"Yeyyy! Xie Xie gege ! :D Tao makin sayang deh sama gegeku yang jelek dan pencemburu :p" ujar Tao dan agak sedikit meledeknya.

"Haha , Ne , jelek begini tapi Panda tetap cinta kan?" ujar Kris dengan wink ke Tao.

"Haha , Gege! gak usah PD deh sampai wink2 segala." ujar Tao dan Tao yakin pasti pipi nya itu sudah merah karena Kris baru saja menggodanya.

"Ya udah deh ge , aku pergi dulu yah ge, Paii Paii ge." ujar Tao dan dia segera keluar tapi sebelum keluar dia mencium pipi kris terdahulu.

Kris pun hanya diam mematung dan sambil senyam senyum.

Setelah Kris sadar dari begongnya dia pun juga mengikuti Tao dari belakang.

"Baekkie hyung!" ujar Tao dan segera memeluk sahabat nya sendiri.

"Pandaaaa...!" begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang dia sudah anggap Tao sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

Kris pun yang melihat kekasihnya pelukan sama Baekhyun , sahabatnya langsung kaget. Dia merasakan hatinya ditusuk karena melihat kekasihnya sendiri pelukan sama sahabatnya lainnya , Baekhyun.

"Hyung ayo katanya kita mau shopping?" Tanya Tao.

"Kajja , hyung mau beli sesuatu buat seseorang."

"Cieeee, siapa sih hyung ,_Chanyeol_ hyung yah?"

"Haha , Panda , tuh kan udah tau , kok nanya lagi ?"

"Hehe , oh iya yah , aku lupa."

"hahah , ne , ya udah ayo kita masuk sekarang!"

"MALL WE'RE COMING!" ujar Tao dan _Baekhyun_ . Sekarang dan _Baekhyun_ sudah di dalam mall.

_Baekhyun_ sedang keliling mencari sesuatu buat seseorang yang dia suka.

"Panda , sini deh , menurutmu aku belikan dia apa? Baju ini atau yang ini?" ujar _Baekhyun _dan dia bingung beliin baju yang mana. Dia sedang bingung memilih antara jas hitam dan di dalam baju polos warna hitam atau kemeja yang ada hoodie nya.

"Panda , yang mana dong?"

"Eumm , yang mana yah hyung?"

"dua-duanya bagus hyung."

"Terus gimana dong? HYung bingung. Hyung pengen kejutin Yeolie panda."

"Ya udah , kalau begitu , aku pilih ini hyung." ujar Tao dan dia memilih jas hitam yang ada baju polos di dalemnya.

"Ini? oke deh. Kajja , kita ke kasir."

"Ne , kajja hyung."

Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi Kris itu menggikuti mereka dan Kris itu sudah habis kesabarannya. Kris langsung berkomat-kamit kata-kata yang gak jelas.

**_Kris - Ge is Jealous_ Щ ^A^ Щ _Kris – Ge is Jealous!_**

Baekhyun dan Tao pun sekaarng sudah di diluar dan mereka berencana untuk beli coklat karena Tao meminta nya.

"HYung , Tao mau coklat beliin dong *Bbuing-Bbuing*." ujar Tao dan agak menggoda nya agar dia bisa di belikan coklat.

"Hufft , Ne , Kajja kita ke warung sana."

"Yay! Gomawo Hyung!" Ujar Tao dan dia pun loncat-loncat karena saking bahagianya.

"Nee~"

Mereka pun telah sampai di warung terdekat dan Kris pun masih setia menggikuti mereka karena dia gak mau kekasihnya itu kenapa-napa.

"Hyung , Tao mau ini hyung." ujar Tao dan sedikit menggeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Ohh , ya udah ambil yang mana aja kau mau Panda."

"Jinjja? Wahh , Oke deh hyung."

"eumm , Tao , mau ini,ini,ini,ini , ini dan ini hyung." ujar Tao dan dia sekaarng udah milih 6 coklat untuk di bawa pulang.

"OMO! Pandaa , kamu banyak banget coklat nya nannti gendut loh."

"Ah , anni , Tao mah gak gampang gendut ge , Tao kan juga mau bawaiin ini coklat buat seseorang heheh."

"Haha , Ne , past buat _Kris_ yah?" Tanya _Baekhyun _dan sendikit membisikkan di telingga nya pas menyebut nama Kris.

Kris pun yang melihat mereka berdua yang mebisikkan sesuatu langsung mukanya berubah jadi meledak dan mukanya pun memerah seperti api yang kebakaran.

"ugghh! Ini sudah kelewatan! Ngapain sih PAnda ini sma si _Baekhyun_ saling bisik-bisikkan terus udh dari mall masih aja ke warung segala. Panda nakal eoh! Liat aja nanti suatu saat Panda , Gege akan menghukummu , kekeke ." ujar Kris dan dengan smirk ria.

"Hyung kajja kita pulang , aku pasti udah di tunggu Kris ge pastinya di rumah , nanti dia marah lagi hyung."

"hahaha , yayaya , Ne , Kajja kita pulang Panda."

Kris pun pulang deluan dari pada mereka , kerena Kris gak mau ketahuan sama Tao dan _Baekhyun _kalau Kris ternyata menggikuti mereka.

**_Kris - Ge is Jealous_ Щ ^A^ Щ _Kris – Ge is Jealous!_**

"Kris GE! Im Home!" Ujar Tao dan dia teriak-teriak memanggil-manggil nama Kris.

Tao pun memasuki kamar mereka berdua.

"Kris Ge , Tao udah pulang."

"Panda! Udah pulang eoh? Bagaimana shoping mu Panda heum? Asik kah? Bali apa ja?"Tanya Kris karena dia sudah habis kesabaran nya , dia _Jealous_ terhadap kekasihnya itu.

"Eum , Ge , tanya satu-satu dong ge."

"Tao tadi habis ke mall dan Tao bawa-

"BAWA APA TAO?! TADI KAMU PASTI HABIS BELI COKLAT DAN TERUS KAMU BISIK-BISIKKAN SAMA SI _BAEKHYUN _MU ITU HUM?" Ujar Kris dan Kris meneriakki di depan Tao kerna dia sudah habis kesabaran nya itu , dia gak terima kekasihnya itu bisik-bisikkan sama orang lain , pergi ke mall , beli coklat bareng-bareng.

"Hiks , Gege , hiks..maaf in aku ...Tao, Tao , kan cuman nemanin _Baekhyun _hyng ge. Tao , huks..Tao itu beli coklat buat kita berdua ..Mianhae ge." ujar Tao dan dia sudah menunduk dalem-dalem karena dia takut sama terikkan kekasihnya itu , tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu teriakin dia.

Kris pun sadar kalau dai baru saja meneriakki kekasihnya itu.

"Tao, Gege , gege , minta maaf , gege cuman marah , habis kesabaran gege. Gege , gak nyalahin Panda kok , Gege kan sayang sama Panda masa gege berani meneriakki kamu Tao. Mianhae Tao. Jangan naggis lagi yah , gege gak tega liat kamu nanggi.s"

Tao pun melihat ke Kris dengan mata nya lembab.

"Hiks , yah ge, Tao mafin , Tao juga minta maaf." Ujar Tao dan dia pun memeluk Kris dan dia pun mencium bibir Kris dengan cepat.

"Yeah baby , Gege , maafin deh. Katanya Tao bawa coklat? Mana?"

"Oh yeah ." Ujar Tao dan Tao pun menyerahkan 3 coklat buat Kris dan 3 coklat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eumm , Enak gak ge coklat nya?"

"Yah enak kok Tao."

Tiba-tiba pas mereka sedang makan coklat , ada suara bunyi yaitu handphone nya Tao.

Tao pun menggambil hp nya dari sakunya dan dia melihat , ternyata dari Sehun sahabatnya. Tao pun yakin kalau Kris melihat nya pasti dia cemburu lagi akhirnya Tao keluar sebentar.

"Ge , Tao mau keluar duluu sebentar ge."

"Eh? Mau kemana lagi Panda?"

"Ermm..Tao mau cari udara segar kok , cuman di depan rumah. , please ge." Ujar Tao dengar puppy eyes nya.

"ohh ya udah , gege temani Panda yah?"

"Ah ? gak usah ge, Tao mau cari udara segar doing sebentar , nanti Tao abis 5 menit balik lagi deh ge."

"ohh , Ne , ya udah sana , janggan lama-lama , nanti kamu kedingginan lagi Panda."

"Haha , ne gege ku yang jelek , gak usah lebay deh ge. -_-"

"Gege kan cuman khawati aja Panda."

Tao pun keluar dari kamar mereka berdua dan Tao pun langsung menjawab telepon dari Sehun.

"Hallo Sehunnie."

"Taooooo!"

"Ne ada pa sih Sehun?"

"Panda , eumm , Panda , bisa bantuiin aku gak untuk , eum , untuk nembak Luhan?"

"Eh? Luhan ge? OMO! Sehunnie , mau nembak Luhan ge! OMG!ahhh~~~!" Ujar Tao dan Tao pun gak sadar ternyata Kris ada di belakangnya dia.

"Nee panda , bantuiin aku bisa gak Panda? Besok?"

"Euummm , gimana yah hyun? Mau sih, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Tiba-tiba pas SEhun mau bilang rencana nya , Kris pun langsung menggambil hp nya Tao.

"TAO! KATANYA KAMU CARI UDARA UNTUK 5 MENIT TAPI LAMA BANGET! Ternyata habis telefonan sama Oh SEhun itu lagi eoh?!"

Tao pun kaget dan dia melotot seperti D.O *Plak , author di tampar D.O* ternyata Kris da di belakangnya dari tadi dan dia pun menggambil hp nya dan mematikkan langsung.

"Panda! Ayo kita masuk , Sehunnie mu itu udah gak telfonan lagi!"ujar Kris dan dia langsung menarik tanggan Tao dengan cepat karena cemburu lagi.

"Geee! Pelan-pelan nariknya , sakit tau ge."

"biarin aja , Gege pun juga begitu Panda , gege , kesal liat kamu telefonan sama Sehun terus dan pake kata-kata Sehunnie lagi!"

Mereka pun sudah sampai di kamarnya dan Kris langsung menympan hp Tao di sakunya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu gege sita hp kamu untuk seminggu Tao , biar Panda gak telefenonan terus sam si _SEHUNNIE_ itu!" ujar Kris dengan nada tertekan pas menyebut nama _Sehun. _

"Yahh , tapi ge-

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Panda."

"Hufft , tapi kalau teman-teman Tao telfon Tao gimana?"

"Biarin aja , nanti tinggal gege pesanin apa yang mereka bilang."

"hufft , Gege mah , please deh ge jangan jealous terus dong ge. Tao aja gak pernah marah lihat gege sama Lay ge , Chanyeol hyung! Tapi gege , marah-marah sampai sita hape Tao lagi!" ujar Tao sambil mencurhatkan isi hatinya dia , Karena Tao pun juga cemburu melihat Kris sama orang lain , tapi Tao tidak seperti Kris , dia tidak pernah memarahi Kris kalaupun dia dekat sama orang lain, tapi Kris?

"Loh ? kok malah kamu marah Panda? Mereka kan cuman teman gege Tao , apa salahnya kalau gege main bareng mereka."

"Nah , begitupun dengan ku ge , Aku juga mau bergaul sama Sehunnie , Baekkie hyung dan orang lain pun."

"Tapi , tapi gege , gege kan gak suka melihat kamu sama orang lain Tao , apa lagi saat aku melihatmu bareng Sehun , pake topi bareng lah , jalan bareng lah , terus dia pernah memelukmu di pinggang! Apa itu gak kesal Tao? Gege , gege , ge ermm..Marah liat nya."

"Ge! Sehunnie itu udah kayak saudaraku sendiri , jadi yah wajar ge. JAdi please ge , kembalikkan dong hp ku ge. Pleasee Ge." Ujar Tao dengan membuat puppy eyes nya.

"Tao! Maaf , tapi sekali tidak yah tidak Panda!

"Tapi Ge-

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Panda."

* * *

**Lay: Thor gwa kok belum keluar nih sama yayang gwa Suho?**

**Author: iye iye , sabar atuh.**

**Lay: Sabar , sabar! gwa kan juga mau lover dovey sama yayang aye!**

**Author: SABAR atuh , gwa kan juga lagi mikir-mikir!**

**Suho: Woy thor! Lo ngapain neriakin istri gwa thor!**

**Author: Pak , maaf pak , ampun. mendingan aye *kabuurrr***

**Author: jadi please review yeah readers! Byee! *Running away from SuLay***

**OKAY! CHAP 2 UDAH UPDATE NIH. MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW NYA YEAH. AUTHOR UDAH BUAT PANJANG NIH , SEMOGA MEMUASKAN.**

**AUTHOR MINTA REVIEW LAGI YAH , DON'T BE A SILENT READER PLEASE. **

**APAKAH YANG AKAN TERJADI DENGAN ANATAR SEHUN DENGAN LUHAN? LUHAN NANTI TERIMA GAK YEAH? **

**BAGAIMANA KEHIDUPAN TAO DAN KRIS ? **

**APA HUKUMAN NYA KRIS YEAH? **

**Kalau mau Tauu , review dong yeorebeun :') **

**Once more, Kamsahamnida yeorebeun. **

사랑해요~ :*


	3. Kris Ge is Jealous 3

**Kris-Ge is jealous!**

**Cast:**

Huang Zitao _aka_ **_Tao_**

Wu Yi Fan _aka _**_Kris_**

Other members.

**Genre**: Romance and Drama (Maybe angst/maybe M)

**Summary** : Kris ge ngambek sama Tao ya? / Maafin Tao Kris ge / Baby , kamu tau kan kamu itu milik ku seorang / Wo Ye Ai Ni gegeku tersayang dan jelek.

Boy X Boy , Yaoi , Fluff , too much romance , jelek , buat muntah , abal-abal , gak mutu.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

**_Kris - Ge is Jealous_Щ ^A^ Щ_Kris – Ge is Jealous!_**

Pagi pun telah tiba , sekarang Tao and Kris sudah ada di sekolah tapi Tao dan Kris tidak kesekolah bersama.

Tao sekarang sedang di dalam kelasnya sendiri karena dia tidak mau berbicara dengan Kris dulu , yeah Tao sekarang sedang marah dengan Kris dengan dirinya yang terlalu posesive dan cemburu nya Kris itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Taoooo…Oooww…Taoooo….." ucap Baekhyun dan dengan menyanyikan nama _Tao._

"Yo! Baekkie hyung! Yo! Yo!" Sekarang Tao pun menggikuti Baekhyun dengan rapping.

"Haha , Ada-ada aja kamu."

"Lagian _Baekkie_ hyung kemasukkan setan apa sih? Pagi-pagi gini pake nyanyi segala."

"Emm , gak kok _hyung _gak kemasukkan setan , ermmm…cuman."

"Cuman apa _hyung_? Oh yeah , pasti gara-gara kemarin yah _hyung? _Ciee , gimana _hyung_? How is it? Did it goes weel?" ucap Tao sambil memamerkan baha inggris nya dia.

"Arti nya apa sih Panda?" ucap _Baekhyun_ sambil membisikkan apa maksudnya.

"Artinya , Gimana _hyung_? Lancar gak _hyung_?Chanyeol _hyung_ suka gak hadiah dari hyung?"

"Eumm..yeah pastinya dong suka , masa gak suka dari pacarnya sieh -_-?"

"Yayayay deh _hyung_."

"Oh iye nih , by the wey , mana si _Kris_ mu itu Panda , kok kagak nonggol sih bitch face nya?" u cap Baekhyun dengan sangat polosnya.

"_Bakkie_ hyung masa Kris-ge di bilang bitch face , udh Ganteng , Sexy , Tampan , tinggi gitu masa di bilang Bitch face sih _hyung_?" ucap Tao dengan mepoutkan bibirnya yang sexoy.

"Hahahha…. Masih juga gantenggan , sexoy , tinggian yeollie. :p"

"Yak _hyung_ , Panda gak mau temannan lagi nih sama _hyung_ kalau menjelek-jelekkan Kris ge."

"Ne Panda , Mianhae , masa kamu marah sih Tao. Oh yeah mana tuh si _Kris-Ge_ mu itu?"

"Kris ge? Entahlah hyung. Aku lagi marah sama dia hyung."

"Huh? Waeyo? Kok marah sama _Kris_?"

"entahlah ge , Tao gak suka sama sikap nya Kris ge yang terlalu posesive dan cemburunya itu berlebihan hyung. Hufft." Ucap Tao dengan mencurhatkan isi hatinya.

"Itu tandanya dia terlalu cinta sama kamu Tao. Dia gak mau Kamu di ambil orang atau kenapa-napa. Emang sih Kris mu itu terlalu berlibihan kadang , sampai-sampai , teman-teman kita jadi babak belur kalau ada yang ngomong sama kamu panda."

"Itulah hyung. Masa hp Tao di sita sih hyung? Hiks…hiks…Hape ku di sita HYUNG!" ucap Tao dan sekarang dia sedang menangis karena Kris telah mesita hapenya kemarin malem.

Tiba –tiba , datanglah D.O sang angkatan ibu nya Tao (?) dengan berlari-lari menuju ke kelasnya Tao.

"Tao! Kenapa kamu nanggis? Bilang sama aye." Ucap D.O yang sangat mencemaskan anaknya itu (?) sambil memegang mukanya Tao.

"Umma! Tao , hikss..hiks..HAPE NYA TAO DI AMBIL Umma.. Huweee…" Ucap Tao dan sekarang Tao sedang memeluk D.O sang angkatan ibunya Tao.

"Huh? Si naga itu lagi? Apa sih maunya tuh naga? -_-?" ucap D.O sambil memeluk balik Tao.

"Umma! Bantu Tao , Tao harus ngapain? Tao mau hp Tao balik lagi umma."

"Nee , nanti umma bantu kamu nak(?)"

"Jinjja? Yeyy! Gomawo D.O umma! :'D" ucap Tao dengan meloncat-loncat saking bahagianya.

_**Kris - Ge is Jealous**_Щ ^A^ Щ_**Kris – Ge is Jealous!**_

Sekarang Kris sedang di dalam kelas dari muka _tampannya_ itu ke muka lesu. Yeah , Kris sedang bingung kenapa kekasihnya itu meniggalkan dia sendiri sebelum pergi kesekolah. Kris yakin pasti kekasihnya itu marah lagi ke dia.

"AYO WADDUP KRESE?" Ucap Chanyeol sahabat dekat nya Kris.

"Ohh , Hey bro!" Ucap Kris dengan muka lesunya. (Author: Kasiann dehh lo di cuekki bang naga. :p Kris: Pa lo *Di sembur api Kris*)

Back to story..

"Kenapa Kris? Gak biasanya sedih seperti ini bro. Pasti Galau yah?"

"Udah tau nanya , kan bisa liat muka nya aku yang tampan ini jadi lesu!" Ucap Kris sambil menunjukkan mukanya itu.

"Ya ampun bro! Demi _Baekhyun_ kan aku cuman nanya bro! Santai nape Kris." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ck..demi _Baekhyun_. Aku nih lagi bingung kenapa Tao Panda ku itu pergi meninggalkan diriku seorang yang tampan begini sendiri di rumah tanpa bilang-bilang kalau mau berangkat ke sekolah sendiri."

"Hahahha! Demi apa?! Tao meninggalkan naga sendiri di rumah? Ck..Kasian deh bro! Emangnya kamu apakan si Panda itu eoh? Atau..jangan-jangan , bro melakukan-

"Ck…Jangan bicara aneh deh Chanyeol. Ada-ada aja."

"Ya ilehh bro , kan bisa aja suatu _Saat_ nanti bisa. Kris si naga melakukan 'itu' sama si Panda yang polos." Ucap Chanyeol dengan menekan saat dia bilang _Saat_.

"Ah , itu nanti _ppabo_ , masih di rencanakan kekekke. Belum sekarang , aku gak mau pandaku nanti sedih lagi karena melakukan 'itu' secara kan pertama kali nya dia bro." ucap Kris dengan memukul kepala nya Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Yak! Bro , santai dong santai gak usah mukul-mukul Chanyeol yang ganteng ini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan merapihkan rambutnya lagi.

"Yah terserah deh , yang terpenting nih , Tao pasti marah deh sama aku karena aku terlalu berlebihan cemburunya."

"Yah itu masalahnya bro! Makanya kalau cemburu sih cemburu tapi jangan terlalu _Posesive_ bro. Dia kan juga butuh teman bro , jadi biarkan dia bergaul bro , masa kamu kandangin dia di rumah mulu -_-" Ucap Chanyeol dengan menekan kata Posesive.

" Yeah sih , tapi kan takutnya nanti Tao berpaling lagi , kan aku gak mau Chan. Udah 6 tahun aku berpacaran sama dia takutnya dia udah bosan gitu sama aku bro makanya aku tuh terlalu posesive , cemburu aku juga terlalu berlebihan sih." Ucap Kris dengan menggingat masa-masa nya mereka dulu pas pertama kali bertemu di taman , di mana Kris telah merebut first Kisss nya Tao di taman setelah dia menembak Tao.

"Tapi bro , izinkan lah dia bergaul bro sama teman-temanya yang lain. Kan dia juga mau punya teman bro , aku yakin nih Tao gak mungkin berpaling , aku yakin si Panda itu gak akan berpaling deh." Ucap Chanyeol dengan memukul pelan bahu nya Kris sambil dengan senyum.

"Thank bro! Kamu memang sahabat ku yang baik bro! Pokoknya aku akan berbicara dengan Tao yang baik-baik." Ucap Kris dan membalas senyuman Chanyeol.

"Yoi! Sama-sama bro! itulah Sahabt bro. Dan good luck bro , ingat harus control tuh kesabaranmu bro , yang ada nanti Tao tambah marah lagi."

"Yoi deh , kalau gitu Im going now! Bye bro!"

"Bye bro!" Ucap Chanyeol dan Kris sekarang sedang berlari pergi ke kelas Tao.

_**Kris - Ge is Jealous**_Щ ^A^ Щ_**Kris – Ge is Jealous!**_

Sekarang waktu istirahat jdi ada waktu untuk bilang sama Tao kalau dia mau meminta maaf.

Kris pun tiba di kelasnya Tao dan dia melihat Tao sekarang sedang bersama Baekhyun dan D.O membicarakan sesuatu.

Kris pun berjalan mendekati Tao dan dia harus bisa menjaga control nya dia.

"Ermm , Tao , aku mau bicara sesuatu sama kamu di belakang sekolah sekarang." Ucap Kris dengan lembut-selembutnya.

"Oh , yeah boleh ge." Ucap Tao dan dia kaget ternyata ada Kris didepan nya sekarang , Tao takut Kris nya marah lagi karena dia melihat D.O dan Baekhyun , sahabatnya Tao.

"Woy Naga! Kemana kan hp nya Tao? Cemburu tuh jangan terlalu berlebihan deh naga. KAsihan kan Tao nya masa dia gak berhubunggan tau bergaul sama teman-temannya." Ucap D.O dengan meneriakki Kris di depan nya.

"Errm…umm..Oh itu , masalah itu aku mau bicarakan dulu dengan Tao , jadi kalau boleh aku pengen biacar dengan Tao Baekhyun."

"No to the way to the NO! :p" Ucat Baekhyun dan D.O dengan menjulurkan lidahnya mereka di depan muka Kris sambil meledeknya.

"Hyung , Tao mau bicara sebentar ne , nanti Tao balik lagi kok."Ucap Tao dan dengan mengelus punggung hyung-hyung nya ini.

"Kajja ge." Ucap Tao dengan menarik tanggan Kris.

Oke sekarang Kris dan Tao pun sudah tiba di belakang sekolah. Di belakang sekolah ini sekarang sedang kosong , jadi mereka bisa berbicara dengan private.

Kris sekarang sedang memegang kedua tangan Tao.

"Tao , maafin gege yah , karena , karena gege sudah terlalu berlebihan sama kamu. Gege cuman takut kalau kamu pergi dari gege karena secara kita sudah 6 tahun berpacaran , takutnya Tao nanti sudah bosan sama gege. Gege takut kehilanggan kamu Panda , maafin gege ne? Gege , akan balikin hp nya kamu deh dan gege juga berjanji gege gak akan melarang kamu untuk bergaul sama orang lain , asalkan kamu berjanji akan selalu bersama gege , I cant live without you because you are my Only One Tao-er , You're really special for me." Ucap kris dengan panjang lebar. Kris pun memeluk Tao dengan erat karena dia tidak mau adar seorang pun bisa memisahkan mereka.

Tao sekarang sedang menanggis karena terharu apa yang baru apa saja kekasihnya itu bilang , dia tidak menyangka kekasihnya itu yang SUPER-DUPER-CEMBURU mau meminta maaf dan bersikap romantis Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan Kris memegang pipinya Tao dengan 2 tanggannya.

"Hiks..hiks..i-iya ge , Tao maafin gege , Gomawo ge , gege udah mau mengertiin Tao , Tao gak akan kok berpaling dari gege , Tao , Tao kan cuman cinta sama gege seseorang , Gege juga harus berjanji kalau gege gak akan meninggalkan Tao juga." Ucap Tao dengan menanggis dan sambil tersenyum.

"Ne , gege gak akan meninggalkan kamu Panda. Gege cuman nya mau hidup bersama kamu Panda selamanya sampai Tuhan memanggil kita. Wu Yi Fan hanya MENCINTAI Huang Zi Tao seorang dan tidak ada orang lain bisa memisahkan kita berdua Panda. (A: Ya Ampun , kata-katamu itu buat aku yah mas? K: Idih , ogah! Enak aja , ini mah buat Tao-er gwa thor! Ganggu lo. Sana *Kris tendang Author*)

Back to story..

"Tao juga begitu ge. Huang Zi Tao hanya mencintai Wu Yi Fan seoranng dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa memisahkan kita berdua sampai Tuhan memanggil kita. Tao sayang sama gege." Ucap Tao dengan member senyuman manisnya itu. *Author nosebleed*

Kris pun membalas senyumannya dan Kris pun mendekatkan jidatnya ke kekasihnnya itu dan hidung mereka sudah bersentuh. Kris pun mencium bibir kissable nya Tao dengan penuh rasa cintanya tidak ada rasa nafsu. Tao pun membalas ciuman Kris. Tao pun menaruh kedua tangan nya di leher Kris dan Kris memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu supaya mendekat.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata oh ternyata sahabat-sahabatnya mereka menggintip mereka berdua (A: such a stalker -_-" R: ganggu lo thor! *Lempar panci* back to story.)

" ..mereka memang true Love! Cinta yang sangat abadi. Akhirnya mereka sudah tidak marahan lagi! Yes!" Ucap Baekhyun , D.O , dan Chanyeol.

"Iya yah , So sweet banget sih!" Ucap Baekhyun dan dengan melirik kearah _Chanyeol_ kekasihnya Baekhyun itu.

"Sini aku peluk kamu Baekkie ku cayang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan memberi pelukkan ke Baekhyun.

"EHEM! DI SINI MASIH ADA MANUSIA WOY!"Teriak D.O karena enaknya saja sahabatnya berlovey dovey di depan nya , poor D.O *di tending Kai*

"Hehee , sorry deh." Ucap Baekyeol bersama-sama.

"Coba jaa da Jonginnie ku di sini. Hufft… Sayangnya dia harus latihan nari lagi." Ucap D.O dengan lesu karena kekasihnya itu sedang tidak ada bersama nya.

"Mendingan kita samperin yuk!" Ucap Baekhyun dan D.O dan Chanyeol pun setuju dengan ide nya itu.

"AYO LO! TAO KRIS! NGAPAIN KALIAN DI SINI? Kris anak gwa masa main cium-cium aja. Dia masih polos."Ucap D.O yang langsung menyambar Tao dari Kris.

"Loh? Ngapain kalian ke sini menganggu aja deh, gak tau apa sahabat kalian ini lagi senang. D.O ngapain kamu rebut pacar aku!"Ucap Kris dengan nada kesalnya dia.

"Umma , Tao gak di apa-apain kok sama Kris ge umma. Umma sabar dong, Kris ge tadi cuman mau minta maaf dan membalikkan hp Tao umma." Ucap Tao dengan mengelus-ngelus pundak nya D.O agar untuk bersabar.

"Ohh , bagus deh Panda, Pokoknya kamu harus hati-hati dengan Naga itu! Umma , gak mau kamu kenapa-napa nanti Tao." Ucap D.O dengan memberikkan senyuman manisnya itu.

"Ne umma."Ucap Tao dengan memeluk D.O . D.O pun membalas pelukkan nya Tao dengan menghadapi Kris dan memberikkan :p kepada Kris. Kris pun kaget melihatnya , 'wah sejak kapan D.O umma nya Tao? Dia meledek eoh? Keke , akan kubilang kan nanti kau ke Kai Kyungsoo karena seenaknya aja meluk-meluk pacar orang'pikir Kris dalam hati dengan smirk ria.

Tao pun melepas pelukkan nya.

"Berarti kalian sudah gak marahan lagi kan?"Kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Anniya hyung , kita gak marahan kok."

"Lagian , aku gak akan pernah bisa marah sama Tao Baekhyun secara kan dia special gitu."Ucap Kris dengan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu dan Kris yakin pasti pipi Tao sudah memerah apa yang baru saja katakan Kris dengan menunduk kepalanya dalem-dalem.

"Hahaha , bro! Liat tuh panda mu pasti sudah merah deh pipinya dia tunduk-tunduk dalem-dalem."Kini Chanyeol pun yang berbicara.

"I know right! That's why I love him. His Too adorable when his blushing." Ucap kris dengan bahasa inggris nya dia sambil dia mencium pipi Tao sekarang yang sedang memerah seperti tomat.

"Haha! Yeah! True bro but my _Baekkie_ I more cuter."Ucap Chanyeol dengan memeluk pinggang nya Baekhyun.

"WOY WOY! LO LO SEMUA! GWA MASIH HIDUP DI SINI. NASIP GWA APES BAGET HARI INI DAH. -_-"Ucap D.O dengam meneriakki TaoRis dan Baekyeol karena enak-enak saja mereka lovey dovey di depannya dia , mentang-mentang gak ada Kai. #Poor Kyungsso.

"Haha , umma , kan ada aku di sini , jadi umma gak sendiri ." Ucap Tao sekaarng dan menggangkat kepalanya dan memberi senyuman imutnya ke D.O

"Panda , kamu memang the best deh , selalu mengertikan persaan umma ini."Ucap D.O dan membalas senyumannya yang manis itu.

"Yak! Sekarang kita mendinggan balik ke kelas , bentar lagi mau masuk kelas."Ucap Kris dengan cepat dan dia menarik tanggan Tao untuk pergi dan begitu pun dengan Baekyeol.

"YAK!YAK!WAIT FOR ME!"Teriak D.O karena sahabat-sahabatnya baru saja meninggalkan dia sendiri.

"UMMA!AYO!PPALI KITA TELAT UMMA."Teriak Tao dari jauh karena Kris sudah menarikki tanggan nya dia untuk pergi menjauh dari D.O

"NAGA!TIANG LISTRIK! KALIAN BERDUA , MAIN NINGGALIN GWA AJA. ANAK GWA, NGAPAIN LO TARIK TARIK WOY NAGA!"Teriak D.O dengan menggejar mereka. Kris dan yang lainnya hanya bersenyum ria.

* * *

**Thank you for all of you're comments people :) Makasih udah comment yah , mian , Author gak bisa bales satu-satu tapi Author udah baca kok semua comments kalian and its adorable.**

**Comments kalian banyak Author mau melanjuti cerita nya.**

**OKAY! CHAP 3 UDAH UPDATE NIH. MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW NYA YEAH. AUTHOR UDAH BUAT PANJANG NIH , SEMOGA MEMUASKAN.**

**AUTHOR MINTA REVIEW LAGI YAH , DON'T BE A SILENT READER PLEASE.**

**MAAFIN AUTHOR KALAU TYPO NYA GAK BAGUS , KARENA INI FF TAORIS AUTHOR YANG PERTAMA DAN BAHASA INDONESIA AUTHOR GAK SEBAGUS KALIAN. T^T.**

**AUTHOR JUGA GAK JANJI BISA UPDATE CEPAT KEMUNGKINAN HABIS 2 TAU 3 MINGGU LAGI KARENA AUTHOR PUNYA IGCSE EXAM. DOAIN MUDAH-MUDAHAN LANCAR DAN BISA UPDATE LANCAR. *Kisseu satu2***

**Nanti next Chap , Hunhan , Sulay akan keluar doain Author yah mudah-mudahan bisa update kilat. :')**

**Once more, Kamsahamnida yeorebeun.**

사랑해요~ :*


End file.
